Stargate Drabbles
by opaljade74
Summary: This is just a collection of drabbles. I am in no way an experienced writer and will welcome any tips on how to improve these.
1. Light

Light

The road to recovery had been long and hard. How do you recover from your wife dying? How do you ever forgive yourself for not saving her? But he is nearly there, nearly in a place where he can look in the mirror and say "I've done my best". As he walks around the familiar halls of the SGC, he thinks about what could've been. He is at a place in his recovery now where he can see the light at the end of the tunnel. Nowhere near the end, but he can see a place now where he will be ok. Not perfect, never perfect, but ok. And that is more than he ever could have hoped for.


	2. Out of phase

Out of Phase

He wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but Sam had given him the simplest explanation possible, so he kinda got the gist. They could not be seen, heard or touched by others but they could see and hear everyone else. Sam said something about the differences between alternate realities and alternate dimensions but he kinda zoned out. What he did know is that this thing with the symbols and the keyboard was going to take a long time. He thinks that maybe he should go with Teal'c to the sodan planet, but he is positive Sam will try to stop him. Well, the least he can do is ask, he thinks as he turns to Sam.


	3. Home

Home

She was confused, It was as simple as that. She didn't know why the Tau'ri had accepted her, and she didn't know why she'd stayed. Well, that wasn't entirely true, she had stayed to be with people she wanted to call friends. She could not believe she had come far enough to earn their respect and trust, but she did. She wanted to change so badly, she wanted to be just another member of the SGC, the one place she belonged. Half of her wondered why she was trusting people with her life, something she would never do in the past. But the other half, the good half, the changed half knew she had finally found a place she could call home. After all the running she did, she was so happy to finally stop and be greeted with open arms into a home she wanted to share. And even after all she did, they let her live at the SGC, and though it was hard sometimes, she was the happiest she had ever been. She was finally home.


	4. Duty

Duty

It was a job. A great, amazing wonderful, unbelievable job, but it was still a job. Doing this job was so exhilarating, you would think it was the perfect job. Saving the world every day, doing things others had only dreamed of. But people who thought that didn't know how much pain and sacrifice people who do this job go through. She herself had lost so much for this job, and sometimes she wondered why she was still doing it. But that was a question she could answer. After doing this wonderful, unbelievable job, what else could she do? Nothing could compare to the things she had seen and done, here at the SGC. She was so glad she could do this, she just wished that there was less death and tears. But she knew that this job and death are two things that will always go together. And as long as she did this job, she had to accept that.


	5. Decisions

Decisions

Stuck in between good and helping his friends. If he chooses good, it could endanger his friends, but if he chooses helping them he would be going against his basic instincts and moral boundaries. He wished decisions like this had some catch that made them easier, because after making one of these decisions he will never stop thinking he did the wrong thing. But he had chosen this job, which meant making these decisions when no one else could. He was the communicator, the person who understood and considered all sides of every argument. Yet he still had not got used to making these decisions. Life was never simple, but when he thought about all the people who had been hurt by the decisions he made, he wished that he could do something that would benefit everyone. But, as much as he wanted to do this, as a realist he knew making everyone happy wasn't always possible. And that pained him every day.


	6. Alive

Alive

He didn't deserve to be alive. After all he had done to others he didn't deserve to live. But somehow, he still did. He looks around now, the place he has called home for nearly 10 years now and remembers the things he has done here. He has saved many people, but they can never make up for the people he killed in the service of a false god. His room looks darker now, as a few of his Kelno'reem candles have gone out. He breaks out of his trance and moves towards his bed, where dreams, a thing he never had to worry about in the past, will torment him. Then he will wake and pay for his crimes again by saving people and will remember them in his sleep. The cycle has repeated so many times he felt this was his life now. He must repay the universe for the people he killed every day and he must live with the guilt of 100s of lives destroyed by him. He didn't deserve to live, and yet here he was.


	7. Lost

Lost

What is it like to be lost, stranded away from everyone? He knew now. He was stranded on a unknown planet with Maybourne of all people and he thought life couldn't get any worse. It did. He had finally got off of that planet and had tried to forget everything that had happened, but he always had the feeling that time was the very definition of being lost in paradise. He heard that while he was gone, SG1 had worked hard to get him back and as much as he was grateful for them, he didn't think he deserved that much effort. At least, in the end, he wasn't lost any more.


	8. Fire

Fire

He wondered about fire sometimes. On some of the planets he'd visited it was a symbol of hope, and yet on earth it was a symbol of destruction. Where did that originate from? Where do any myths start? A question he had asked his entire life and a question the stargate program was finally giving him some answers to. He loved reading, writing and learning ancient languages and exploring civilisations and trying to figure out where the myths came from. But fire still puzzled him. A symbol of hope, destruction, rebellion and yet new life all at once. Maybe he would never have all the answers, and that was fine. He was just happy that at least he had a chance to seek the answers.


	9. Myth

Myth

This job and the goa'uld had made him think a lot about myths. It was a topic he didn't really think about very often and it always seemed to apply to real life. Why would myth apply to real life? He didn't know why myth of all things became pivotal in his job. He blamed the goa'uld. They made themselves gods and started these myths and legends that would come back to haunt him later. He always wondered about the goa'uld and their whole "god" thing. Why destroy some planets and preserve others under slavery? You are just asking for a rebellion. Oh well, as he very well knew, the goa'uld are the weirdest and most cliché race he has run into yet.


End file.
